Deak Slathky
Deak Slathky (ディーク スラスキー Dīku Surasukī) was a member of the Apostles of the Star until being beaten by Sven Vollfied and Silphy Dearcroft. He only appears in the manga. Appearance Despite dressing for cold weather, he has a sophisticated appearance. His white glasses are angled, and he wears a black (presumably fur) hat. He wears a button-down light, winter jacket, and a white scarf. His pants are leather, and his blonde hair is shoulder-length and parted down the middle. Personality Deek, like most criminals, is sadistic. He has a cocky attitude, boasting himself to appear better than most. He also loved to hear the screams of women. History Deak was another criminal who was freed by the Apostles of the star. He was sentenced to 120 years for stalking and killing four women and then preserving their bodies in a freezer. Plot Attack on the Apostles Arc When the Sweeper's Alliance invade Clarken Island, Shiki dispatches the Apostles all around the island to get eliminate them, and orders Deek to kill Sven Vollfied. Deek is first seen attacking the female sweeper Silphy Deacroft, who cannot do anything against his Ice Powers and defense, so she flees, until she is saved by Sven. Deek is pleased that his main target has come to him on his own and Sven prepares to fight him, but Silphy refuses to give up and attacks Deek with a dagger, only to be caught by Deek's "Freezing Statue" technique, which threatens to kill her within five minutes. Deak, who knows that Sven can foresee the future with his power "Vision Eye" surrounds him with seemingly unavoidable Ice Blades from every side, but unbeknownst to him, Sven's power evolved after arduous training and has become a "Grasper Eye." With his newfound power, Sven can control the speed of anything he sees, and he uses it to slow down the Ice Blades so that he can avoid them all. Sven attacks the psychopatic Apostle with several weapons but he cannot bypass his defenses. Deak then traps Sven's feet in ice to imobilize him and launches another attack but to no avail, and Sven knocks him out with an electrified wire, making the ice that paralizes him and threatens Silphy's life disappear. Deak wakes up after a little while, infuriated. He creates an immense block of ice above both sweepers to crush them, and he would have succeeded if he had known what kind of power Sven possesses. Now mad with fury, Deak lashes out insults and prepares to land another attack, but in his rage, he forgot to re-activate his "Ice Armor" and Silphy finishes him off with a hammerkick on the head. Equipment and Abilities Like any of the Apostles of the Star, Deak is a highly talented and powerful warrior, fast and spry enough to dodge bullets, who masters his power of Tao to the point of perfection. His power of Tao "[[Freeze|'Freeze']]" enables him to create ice from the moisture in the air and to control it at will. He can use his power to cool down the air around him and to create spear-shaped blades of ice which he hurls at his enemies. He can create a large number of these Ice Blades and make them appear anywhere in an undetermined perimeter around him, making it even more dangerous. He also attacks with blocks of ice of variable size which he can make fall on his targets, pillars of ice which erupts from the ground and waves of ice running along the ground to freeze his enemies' feet and trap them. His most dangerous technique is called "Freezing Statue," where in he grabs his enemy and creates ice that expands on their body little by little until covering them entirely and freezing them to death. Given that his ice is created through his power of Tao, if Deak is knocked unconscious, the ice will vanish, though the frostbite it causes, remains. Trivia *Deak has alot in common with some DC ice villians: He has the same abilities as Icicle, he wears winter clothes like Captain Cold, he is a sociopath like Mr. Freeze. Deek even froze the bodies of his victims just like how Mr. Freeze froze the body of his wife. (Though for different and opposite reasons: Freeze was trying to save his wife, while Deak was simply insane). *He is one of the two Apostles that do not appear in the Anime. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Apostle Category:Tao User Category:Criminal Category:Manga Only Category:Active